1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decoys and more particularly to a system for dispersing animated waterfowl decoys on a water surface, including means for moving said decoys on the water surface in a realistic manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The broad concept of a duck decoy system incorporating a plurality of decoys connected to a flexible line for movable dispersion on a duck pond system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,795 to Weems et al ('795); U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,090 to Pitenger ('090); U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,647 to Petersonet al ('167); U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,167 to Muehl ('167); U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,560 to O'Neill ('560); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,819 to Voges, Jr. et al.
Migratory waterfowl may be lured within gunshot range of hunters by means of a plurality of inanimate decoys placed on a water or duck pond surface. The hunters usually secret themselves in camouflaged hiding places known as duck blinds. Such use of decoys is well known in the art. Also, hunters have long sought to facilitate movement of the waterfowl decoys in order to make such decoys appear more live and realistic.
The Weems et a patents require that rings be tied with knots in a pair elongated rope lines to which decoys are attached. Such knots prevent the passage of the rope through an eyelet or pulley and are usually very difficult to untie on a cold day after the hunt. The decoys are connected directly to the rope line and may be more easily visible to the object waterfowl. While the Weems et al devices utilizes elastic bands to assist manipulation, the decoys are limited to travel in an unrealistic, highly uniform pattern to and away from shore near the duck blind.
The Pittenger patent requires an expensive, elaborate, and complicated mechanical apparatus for a limited number of decoys.
Peterson et al is inherently limited to a pattern of decoys dispersed in a rhombic, or diamond-shaped pattern.
In the Voges, Jr. et al patent, a limited number of ducks are moved back and forth along a straight line by pulling the decoy line against an underwater spring.
The O'Neill reference describes a motorized decoy system in which decoys mounted on a submerged frame are caused to periodically move back and forth, along a straight, elongated line against an elastic band.
Muehl '167 teaches the use of a straight main decoy line and diagonally branching side or "wing" lines, with multiple elastic bands. It is a highly uniform pattern.
These prior art patents do not teach imparting an inherently random-appearing movement of the waterfowl decoys. The decoy systems of the prior art are complex, may also be difficult to set up, may require permanent installation, and/or may be comparatively quite expensive. Animation is generally limited to uniform, regimented patterns.